Sankofa
by randomtuna13
Summary: Summary : Sankofa, karena kita harus mundur dan mengatasi masa lalu kita, agar kita bisa terus maju, dan mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana kita bisa menjadi siapa diri kita hari ini. [In Tribute for Late # MrAlanRickman # ProfessorSnape ]


**SANKOFA**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Fanspage Harry Potter Indonesia

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

In Tribute for Late #MrAlanRickman #ProfessorSnape

 **Summary :**

Sankofa, karena kita harus mundur dan mengatasi masa lalu kita, agar kita bisa terus maju, dan mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana kita bisa menjadi siapa diri kita hari ini.

* * *

 **SANKOFA**

 **(phr.)** lit. _"to go back and fetch it"_ ; we must go back and reclaim our past, so we can move forward, and we can understand why and how we came to be who we are today.

.

.

.

"Potter! Apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar _asphodel_ ke cairan _wormwood_?"

.

.

Severus Snape memandang tajam anak berumur sebelas tahun yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang ini. Rambut berantakan, ekspresi cuek, dan keingintahuan yang memancar sekalipun hal itu sedikit teredam oleh antusiasme murid lain. Itulah yang menggambarkan Harry Potter. Cetak biru sempurna dari musuh bebuyutannya, James Potter. Tentunya akan lebih mudah, jika ia membenci anak ini. Tapi tidak.

Mata hijau bocah dengan luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu seolah mengawasinya. Mengancamnya secara halus, bahwa ada hutang yang belum terbayar. Utang dan janji, apa bedanya?

Lily Evans akan menagih janji itu. Sekalipun wanita dengan mata hijau yang sama dengan figur di hadapan Severus ini, sama sekali tidak tahu apa janjinya.

Rasanya sedetik terasa bagai seabad, jika Snape mengingat sosok Lily. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang membuatnya percaya bahwa sesungguhnya menjadi penyihir bukanlah hal buruk. Gadis yang menawarkan persahabatan tanpa pamrih, saat Severus bahkan berharap akan sesuatu dalam persahabatan itu sendiri.

Gadis yang ia sakiti.

Ada banyak kejadian yang bergulir di balik kelopak mata Snape saat ia memejamkan mata. Tentang rumahnya. Tentang Lily. Tentang kekuatannya. Tentang Lily. Tentang.. segalanya. Segalanya yang artinya termasuk Lily sebagai bagian dalam kejadian-kejadian penting di hidup Severus. Segalanya yang artinya adalah Lily, karena gadis itu awal mula semua kejadian penting itu.

Spinner's End bukanlah tempat menyenangkan untuk bertumbuh. Lingkungan yang kumuh. Bahkan membuat jijik Muggle. Severus tumbuh dengan kurangnya kasih sayang orangtuanya. Ibunya, Eileen, tidak pernah menganggap Severus anak yang berguna. Percekcokan ibu dan ayahnya adalah hal yang biasa di rumah keluarga Snape. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari saat Severus pertama kali mendapat kekuatannya.

Severus mencoba bereksperimen sendiri untuk mengetes kemampuan sihirnya. Dan ia tidak pernah menganggap sihir adalah hal yang berguna. Ibunya sendiri memberikan contoh itu. Eileen berhenti menggunakan sihir semenjak menikah dengan Tobias Snape. Dan sekalipun samar-samar, Tobias selalu mengisyaratkan bahwa sihir adalah hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan di bawah atap keluarga Snape.

Ketika Severus memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa jika ia berhenti menggunakan sihir, mungkin kekuataan itu akan memudar, ia melihat seorang gadis yang begitu tertarik pada hal yang selama ini dibencinya. Sihir. Lily Evans menyukai sihir. Ia gembira mendapatkan kemampuannya. Padahal Severus yakin bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki latar belakang penyihir.

Dan itulah yang merubah segalanya. Bahwa sejak ia mengenal Lily, yang ternyata memang kelahiran Muggle, amat menyukai sihir, Severus mulai menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang sama. Rasa cinta pada kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Rasa cinta yang sama yang bertumbuh seiring latihan-latihan kecil yang dilakukannya bersama Lily.

Ketika ia menerima suratnya dari Hogwarts, tak dihiraukan kemarahan Ayahnya dan tangis Ibunya. Hanya ada satu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Pada akhirnya, ia dan Lily akan pergi bersama ke suatu tempat dimana mereka bisa menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada sihir. _Bersama Lily Evans_. Kata yang kuat bagi Severus untuk menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata akan ketidaksetujuan orang tuanya.

Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Severus Snape dan Lily Evans terpisah sebuah jurang historikal yang membuat kedekatan keduanya menjadi hal yang aneh di mata murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain. James Potter adalah salah satu pengagas ide bahwa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Slytherin itu jelek. James tidak pernah menyukai Severus. Dan alasannya jelas.

Ia menyukai Lily Evans. Lily- _nya_ Severus. James iri pada hubungan aneh yang tercipta antara murid yang berbeda asrama itu. James iri padanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Severus bersemangat mengobarkan api permusuhan, karena dirinya yakin James tidak akan pernah memenangkan hati Lily.

Tapi, salah. Severus telah melakukan satu kesalahan fatal yang membuat segala impian yang dirajutnya sejak berada di Spinner's End musnah. Tercerai berai. Sebuah gunting kecil pada satu benang rajutan, dan mimpinya buyar.

Severus mengakui bahwa itu adalah penyesalan terbesarnya. Mengakui bahwa jika ia cukup bersabar menghadapi James dan menahan diri, persahabatannya dengan Lily mungkin bisa tumbuh ke arah yang lebih lagi.

Sesuatu yang berujung pada penyematan nama Snape di akhir nama Lily.

Tapi, tidak. Segalanya berubah sejak saat itu. Lily dan Severus terpisahkan jurang yang lebih lebar dari sekedar permasalahan historis antara dua asrama. Lebih lebar dan tidak terjangkau jurang itu. Lily Evans tidak akan memaafkan Severus. Dan Severus harus berhenti berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf yang baginya sendiri, tidak layak ia dapatkan.

Pada hari dimana ia akhirnya memutuskan menyeberang ke sisi hitam dunia sihir, alasannya adalah hanya untuk melarikan diri. Severus tidak bisa terus berada di daerah putih dan berpura-pura segalanya tidak menyakitkan. Setidaknya di sisi yang hitam, Severus bisa jujur pada dirinya sendirinya. Ia bisa meluapkan benci dan kegetirannya. Ia bisa mengekspresikan rasa sakit dan luka di hatinya. Tak peduli bahwa korbannya kini, bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli bahwa korbannya sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Severus.

Ketika pengabdian pada sisi yang salah bertumbuh menjadi obsesi, Severus semakin gencar memperkuat kubunya. Ia menutupi segala hal indah dan baik yang berkaitan dengan Lily Evans, dan menguburkannya dalam-dalam. Karena.. apalah artinya itu semua? Toh, Lily sudah membencinya. Sekalian saja seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Severus memang patut untuk dibenci.

Dan hanya ada satu langkah untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Informasi yang tentunya akan menaikkan Severus pada level yang lebih tinggi lagi sebagai orang yang paling dibenci seluruh komunitas sihir. Komunitas sihir dimana Lily tercatat sebagai anggotanya.

Tapi.. lagi-lagi kesalahan.

Lagi-lagi kesalahan yang harus dipikul Severus, saat informasi itu benar. Bahwa informasi itu akan menaikkan derajat kebencian Lily padanya. Severus tidak pernah salah. Dan kali ini, ia berharap ia salah.

Berjuta kali ia merutuk keputusan bodoh itu. Keputusan yang ceroboh. Keputusan yang akan disesali Severus sepanjang eksistensinya.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, ia terlambat. Severus terlambat memperbaiki kesalahan besar. Severus terlambat mengubah takdir yang ternyata berkaitan dengan benang kehidupan Lily. Benang kehidupan yang harus diputus dengan paksa karena kisikan Severus.

Lily Evans meninggal dengan bercak air mata di wajahnya. Bukan air matanya sendiri, tapi air mata Severus. Air mata Severus yang sarat akan penyesalan. Air mata yang sarat akan kedukaan. Air mata yang terkunci rapat dalam dirinya, karena kehilangan Lily —bahkan sebelum kata kehilangan itu menjadi lebih kuat daripada hanya sekedar kata kehilangan.

Saat sepasang duplikat mata hijau Lily memandangnya dengan kepolosan di sudut ruangan, janji itu tertanam. Janji agar ia membalas segala hal yang ia lewatkan tanpa Lily. Janji untuk menjadi putra kecil musuh bebuyutannya dengan gadis yang ia cintai, tetap hidup.

 _Sankofa_ , Severus pernah membaca kata itu di suatu tempat, _Sankofa adalah sebuah frasa yang secara literal berarti "kembali dan ambil"; kita harus mundur dan mengatasi masa lalu kita, agar kita bisa terus maju, dan mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana kita bisa menjadi siapa diri kita hari ini._

Sankofa.

Itulah yang sedang Severus lakukan. Ia harus mundur dan mengatasi masa lalunya, agar ia bisa mewujudkan janjinya pada Lily. Ia harus mengatasi masa lalunya yang penuh kebencian pada James dan rasa terlukanya karena Lily. Ia _akan_ mengatasinya, demi Lily. Demi cinta yang tak terucapkan pada wanita dengan mata hijau itu.

.

.

"Saya tidak tahu, Sir."

Severus terlempar dari pikirannya yang sesak dengan sosok Lily dan terlempar kembali ke kenyataan. _Apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar_ asphodel _ke cairan_ wormwood _?_ Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya bukan untuk si bocah Potter ini. Melainkan untuk Severus sendiri.

 _"What I've got is that I bitterly regret Lily's death."_

Tapi, alih-alih mengatakan hal yang telah mencekat tenggorokannya selama bertahun-tahun, Severus justru mencibir pada putra Lily dan James di hadapannya ini.

"Agar kau tahu, Potter, campuran _asphodel_ dan _wormwood_ menghasilkan obat tidur yang kuat sekali sehingga disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati."

Ya. Itu cukup sebagai jawaban bagi Harry Potter untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aku nggak online sehari aja, udah ada dua berita heboh sekaligus :'( Yang pertama bom di Sarinah, dan yang kedua meninggalnya Papa Alan :'''(

Aku masih nggak percaya dia udah nggak ada :'( #RestInPeaceAlanRickman

Thanks untuk Ambu yang udah bikin event tribute ini, akhirnya keinginan untuk nulis fic tentang Snape terealisasi juga :')

Yang terakhir, pada tau 'kan kontrovensi pertanyaan Snape ke Harry? Nah, aku ambil source dari para fans yang dukung teori kalo pertanyaan itu sebenarnya ucapan maaf terselubung.

Btw, RnR?


End file.
